Zodiacalement vôtre
by Antares66
Summary: Recueil non-yaoi de petites histoires érotiques, sensuelles, romantiques...
1. Les amants du Blue Graad

1) Les amants du Blue Graad

**A mon amie G. xxx**

Notre Pope reçut un message de Krest, lui demandant de l'aide. Sa grandeur me choisi pour enquêter sur sa disparition étant donné qu'il fut mon maître. Je pris une fois de plus le chemin vers la Sibérie...

A l'approche des glaces sacrées, je fis un arrêt dans une auberge pour y déguster mon repas et lire les quelques lignes que m'envoyait mon amie.

_"Mon cher Dégel,  
>Je voudrais vous remercier pour m'avoir raccompagnée chez moi après le bal des Cristaux. Arrivés au Blue Graad, vous m'aviez ouvert la porte de mon carrosse, prêt à descendre pour m'offrir votre main en guidance. Je vous ai regardé dans les yeux, vous demandant si nous devions déjà prendre congé l'un de l'autre. Mes lèvres sur les vôtres vous ont coupé dans votre élan et vous avez refermé la porte, nous baignant dans l'obscurité du fiacre. Vous avez pris alors possession de mon intimité.<br>Je vous écris ce mot afin que vous puissiez revivre ce moment irréel.  
>L'était-il vraiment ? Serait-il inconvenable de vous demander de venir m'offrir vos respects lors de votre prochaine visite<em>_ ?_  
><em>Votre Séraphina."<em>

Mes muscles s'étaient contractés en la lisant, un trouble étrange s'était emparé de moi. J'avais grand besoin de la voir mais j'étais effrayé par l'attirance réciproque que dévoilait notre conduite l'un envers l'autre.

Après m'être entretenu avec Unity, je partis en direction de la bibliothèque où sa sœur se trouvait. La voyant je m'inclinai:  
>– Mes hommages Séraphina.<br>– Soyez le bienvenu Dégel, me dit-elle.  
>Elle était adossée à un meuble, mes yeux s'étaient laissés piéger par son décolleté, il était très à la mode et m'offrait une charmante vue de sa chair arrondie d'un blanc nacré.<br>– J'ai bien reçu votre lettre...  
>Elle rougit.<br>– Seriez-vous assez aimable pour m'aider ?  
>Nous nous regardâmes:<br>– Je ferais de mon mieux...  
>– Je dois à tout prix me faire inviter au prochain bal du château de la Vouivre.<br>Je lui expliquai le pourquoi.  
>– Ce sera le plus grand des plaisirs pour moi de me parer de votre galante compagnie lors de cet anniversaire. Me répondit-elle en me fixant.<p>

La regardant, j'étais frustré tellement elle était belle. Elle me sortit de mes pensées. Je sentais sa respiration s'accroître, sa poitrine se gonfla, elle y déposa sa main dessus.  
>– Dégel... Je sais que nos vies sont dotées d'existences courtes, je ne veux ni promesses, ni paroles...<br>Elle s'était approchée, je ne pouvais plus bouger, mes pieds étaient comme cloués. J'étais immobile, figé, partagé entre mon désir et mon devoir de chevalier courtois.  
>Se poussant sur ses orteils, elle se hissa à ma hauteur et me déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres en les mordillant, ce qui me fit ouvrir la bouche. Enlacées, nos langues se mélangeaient pendant que nos mains se baladaient. Appuyé contre le bureau, je fis éclore ses seins de son corset, leur rebondissement m'émerveilla tant que je me mis à les dévorer. Murmurant mon prénom, ses doigts nageaient dans mes cheveux. Je lui caressai les jambes en relevant sa jupe. Je m'agenouillai et remontai le reste du jupon, excité de curiosité, je pris un instant pour la découvrir. Exalté, elle arriva à m'avouer:<br>– C'est la première fois que je suis contemplée de la sorte.

Je contournai d'abord sa lingerie, la taquinant pour admirer le plaisir qui se lisait sur son visage. Friand de ses charmes, je lui passai deux doigts sur sa dentelle, pressant son joyau car je voulais en extraire sa substance pour mieux deviner ses pensées. Sursautant, elle gémit et inconsciemment écarta un peu plus les cuisses et m'offrit une coulée de miel que je pus examiner avec quatre de mes sens, celui du goûter me plût le plus, car ce fut la meilleure des collations que je pus imaginer un jour à savourer. J'étais en extase devant la jouissance que je lui procurai.

Me soulevant émoustillé, nous arrivions à nous dévêtir en nous embrassant. Voyant ses charmes à nu, ma verge se dressa et s'agita. Voulant essayer d'imiter les gravures qu'elle avait vues, elle s'en goinfra, s'en délectant de son zénith à la fente de mon derrière. Sa découverte de mes lieux privés me fit perdre la raison:  
>– Ne me fait pas perler maintenant. Lui demandai-je en grognant.<br>Elle se releva. L'embrassant, je me mis à explorer le puits humide de son être en y introduisant un doigt et puis deux. Elle était délicieusement gonflée, nos respirations s'accéléraient, l'attirant vers moi:  
>– Viens ma petite libertine ! Nous allons approfondir l'étude du supplice du "pal" des peuples d'Orient.<br>Elle était toujours debout. Je m'assis d'abord.  
>– Monte sur le fauteuil, déposes-y un pied sur chacun de ses bras, écartes-toi bien et descend vers moi. J'empoignai ses fesses et la dirigea.<br>Je salivai de voir sa beauté de nouveau de cet angle. Je pris mon pieu en main, s'affalant, je lui enfonça.  
>Elle se plaignit d'abord d'un léger mal.<br>– C'est bon ! Étant ton chevalier, je te laisse la vie sauve !  
>Dans sa rêverie orgasmique, elle me jeta un coup d'oeil et continua à me chevaucher. Je me couchais un peu plus sur le siège de velours pour l'y aider. Elle était adorable, tête en arrière, seins qui dansaient, bouche entrouverte.<br>La voyant épuisée d'être secouée par le délice de ma dévotion, je ne pus me contenir plus longtemps, captivé, je la basculai sur le sol, lui remonta le creux de ses fesses en lui donnant des coups de reins violents grommelant jusque s'en vienne l'orgasme.

Nous étions tous les deux couvert de sueur, j'avais peur qu'elle ne prenne froid, la sachant sensible au froid, je l'enveloppai dans une couverture et elle resta dans mes bras un long moment, nous cajolant sans converser...  
>Comme elle, j'étais conscient de mes responsabilités et de mon engagement à Athéna et à sa cause, mais j'étais également heureux que la Déesse me la présenta, embellissant le chemin de ma destinée.<p> 


	2. La peau de l'âme

2) La peau de l'âme

**Pour Bibi. xxx**

Lors de mon pèlerinage des quatre villes sacrées à ma religion, je fis la connaissance de Choden. Une Tibétaine sans famille et aveugle. C'est elle qui m'approcha pour me toucher. Elle avait vu la peau de mon âme, la manifestation du Divin en moi. Je fus fasciné. Malgré l'avancée spectaculaire de mes élèves, aucun d'entre eux ne m'avait défini de la sorte.  
>Elle nous offrit un repas, nous apprit qu'elle était une yogini. Me suppliant de la laisser nous accompagner dans notre voyage spirituel, je l'acceptai comme l'un de mes disciples. L'émerveillement de ces connaissances me fit oublier qu'elle n'était pas destinée à être chevalière.<p>

Après avoir plaidé sa cause devant sa Sainteté, elle fut invitée à séjourner sur le rocher sacré. Aujourd'hui, elle vit parmi ses villageois, leur enseignant le yoga qu'ils prennent pour une exercice athlétique. Nous aimons approfondir notre doctrine sous l'arbre de sa cour lorsque je le peux. Parfois, l'écoutant, je me demande qui est le maître et qui est l'apprenti.

Un soir dans mon temple, seul à méditer, essayant de résorber les fluctuations de mon esprit et celles des autres, j'ouvris les yeux, ne trouvant pas le calme nécessaire à cette libération. Je me demandai pourquoi les gouttes de pluie qui m'étaient si agréables à entendre, m'irritaient tellement en ce moment.

Je descendis les marches des temples vers le village. Frappant à sa porte, je la poussai.  
>– Choden ?<br>– Bonsoir maître ! Avez-vous changé d'avis ? Etes-vous venu pour le massage Tibétain que je vous ai proposé ?  
>– Sonore aux bols, n'est-ce pas ?<br>– C'est bien ça, grâce à eux, je peux relier votre être terrestre à votre cosmos. Je peux vous proposer également un massage aux huiles chaudes avant ? Si tel est votre désir.  
>– Il est tantrique ? Je présume ...<br>Elle me sourit:  
>– Oui ! Il se fait nu.<br>Je ne savais pas. Je suis pudique, je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver découvert dans l'une des maisons de notre hameau. Me devinant, sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre, elle enchaîna:  
>– Je suis aveugle, je ne peux vous voir...<p>

Elle habilla le sol d'un matelas, alluma des bougies, l'atmosphère y était déjà si paisible, mais l'odeur sirupeuse du mélange de thé vert, de l'orange et de la cannelle, la rendait relaxante.  
>La porte fenêtre nous offrait son jardin et j'entendis la pluie l'abreuver, ce qui me replongea dans une certaine sérénité. Je me sentis bien, comme enrobé de douceur. Je me déshabillai devant elle, c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais nu devant une femme qui regardait dans ma direction sans pour cela pouvoir me contempler. Je sentis un flux de sang fouetter mes tempes, cette marée montante envahissant mon corps me procura une érection, gêné je me pinçai à l'endroit sacré. Elle me demanda de me coucher sur le ventre. Le creux de ses mains, chauffées par des potions de bien-être, j'étais effleuré de caresses de bas en haut, je ressentis une contraction dans le bas du dos qui me fit timidement gémir. Avec son pouce, elle appuya le long de ma colonne provoquant un frissonnement, mon derrière fut alors pétri par ses doigts longs et fins. Je voulus protester mais il était trop tard, ce qu'ils appellent le désir m'envahit. Flatté d'autant d'attention, l'orgueil de ma virilité se cognait contre la literie, je m'obligeai à m'appuyer un peu plus contre celle-ci pour le faire disparaître. Ses soins enflammaient ma chair, ses mains brûlaient mon âme.<br>Dans sa naïveté, elle m'écarta les jambes, cette inflation obscène me revenait. Immoral, je me relevai et m'échappai dans un coin de la pièce.

– Maître ? Maître ? Ou êtes-vous ? N'êtes-vous pas bien ?  
>Elle vint vers moi, c'était la seule humaine qui pouvait me déceler sans perception visuelle.<br>– Que faites vous là dans ce coin ?  
>Elle s'abaissa, me fit face. Son créateur ayant décidé de ne pas la combler de la vue, le toucher,était devenu primordial pour elle. Me tamponnant doucement le visage:<br>– Mais vous pleurez, maître ? Mais pourquoi ?  
>Elle m'essuya mes yeux qui s'étaient embrumés, me cajolant le visage de gestes maternels. Elle était l'être le plus charmant de ce monde que j'eus le droit d'approcher<strong>. <strong>Elle m'était devenue si spéciale que je pus lui parler:  
>– Je dois m'éveiller à la pureté et ma parole doit être entendue, comment pourrais-je le faire en ayant des pensées impures.<br>– Impures ? répéta t-elle.  
>Elle palpa mon torse et descendit jusqu'à mon membre, le frôla et l'affola de nouveau, c'était comme m'infliger une punition.<br>– Je comprends... Me dit-elle.  
>Après une pause, elle continua:<br>– On vous dit l'homme le plus proche de Dieu. On ne vous dit pas Dieu !  
>"Avais-je été à ce point arrogant de me prendre Divin, moi son plus grand fidèle ?" songeais-je.<br>Elle enchaîna:  
>– Un homme est un être humain fait de qualités et de défauts, vous savez que c'est également pour cela qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul monde... Mais le désir est naturel, il est l'une des essences de cet univers, sans lui il n'y aurait plus d'âmes et sans elles plus de mondes.<br>Elle me prit dans ses bras, me dorlota, je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir jamais été câliné au point d'être choyé.  
>– Vous savez maître, Siddhartha Gautama, avant d'atteindre l'éveil spirituel, fut marié et père !<br>Les femmes je trouvais, avaient une bien drôle idée de la vie.  
>– Je suis heureux que nos chemins se soient croisés. Fis-je en souriant.<br>– Moi aussi Shaka.  
>– C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.<br>– Et vous, vous venez de me tutoyer !  
>Nous partagions un petit rire, le rouge lui colora les joues.<br>Elle me toucha les lèvres "pour y goûter", nos langues papillonnaient.  
>Ce baiser fut le recueil de notre intimité spirituelle que je le voulus interminable.<br>Je la regardai, enchantée que son école soit plus appétissante que la mienne:  
>– Le Tantrisme est la délivrance de l'esprit en unissant le désir à la spiritualité, sans renoncer pour ça à notre vie humaine.<br>Si j'étais né au même titre que les autres hommes, Choden m'aurait comblé.

Elle déposa mes mains sur ses seins, me les fit découvrir.  
>– La femme est une fleur aux pétales délicats, maître. Me fit-elle avec un sourire.<br>Légèrement levée, elle me les présenta en bouche et je les tétai comme un enfant redécouvrant le cycle de la vie.  
>Nos voix échangèrent des gémissements gustatifs en nous découvrant centimètre par centimètre de peau.<br>– Connaissez vous le Kâmasûtra maître ?  
>– J'ai eu l'occasion de voir quelques représentations. Es-tu l'une de ses pratiquantes ? Lui demandai-je nerveusement.<br>– J'en suis terriblement curieuse...  
>S'échappant entre mes cuisses pour se nourrir de sucreries, elle me fit par la suite croiser mes chevilles entre celles-ci et se laissa glisser doucement sur ma verge. Je la contenait entièrement en nous balançant. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté quelque chose comme ça, la chaleur de son humanité envahit la mienne, mais ce ne fut plus assez pour ma raideur. Elle s'en alla se coucher sur la table, laissant son fessier dépasser juste le nécessaire pour qu'il y ait un contact charnel entre nous. Elle déposa mes mains sur ses hanches, grâce à cela mon intrusion fut plus puissante. Nous nous entendions jouir, sa gourmandise la fit se recroqueviller, chevilles tenues, elle accueillit ainsi une pénétration plus profonde encore qui me fit grogner. Mon être était en totale harmonie avec le sien. Ne formant plus qu'un, nous étions comme possédés, elle me cria d'aller plus loin, toujours plus loin, ce que je semblai faire. J'étais ivre d'orgasme, me secouant dans son intérieur, je la souillai de l'écume de mes pensées qui lui étaient toutes dédiées.<br>Elle se releva un peu, siégeant sur le meuble, elle déposa quelques baisers sur mon torse, m'avouant le nombre de positions du Kâma.  
>"Oh mon Bouddha!".<p> 


End file.
